The majority of late-model automobiles are equipped with anti-theft devices which lock the steering wheel in place when the ignition switch is in the "off" position. Therefore, in order to safely drive the automobile when the ignition key is lost or unavailable, it is necessary to completely disassemble the steering column or otherwise extract the lock of the ignition lock assembly so as to permit disengagement of the anti-theft lock.
Although various devices are presently known to locksmiths and automobile repossessors for extracting the ignition lock without disassembling the entire steering column, it has been found that a number of practical problems and drawbacks have been associated with their use. For example, many of such devices are slow and cumbersome to use, are noisy in their operation, or are suited for use with only a limited number of automobile models. Furthermore, many of such devices have a tendency to greatly damage the ignition lock assembly or mar the surrounding steering column or dashboard surfaces in use.
Likewise, it is known that such ignition locks may be "picked" with special hook-shaped picking devices which individually position each tumbler pin at its opening position along the shear line between the lock core and housing which enables the core to be turned within the housing. However, the use of such lock picking devices is generally extremely slow and tedious and requires a great deal of skill on the part of the operation.